<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tinder by yeh_haku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119616">Tinder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeh_haku/pseuds/yeh_haku'>yeh_haku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, sooshu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeh_haku/pseuds/yeh_haku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was during a lockdown when Seo Soojin had finally decided to try the dating app, Tinder, taking the advice of her friends to spice up her dull, quarantined days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tinder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soojin couldn't recount how long has she been stretching her limbs that evening, still in her cherry pajamas from last night. The more she moves her muscles, the more refreshing it felt as it's almost the whole day she has been on the bed.</p><p>Today is yet another day she decided to skip taking a bath and spend her whole afternoon watching random videos on YouTube. They were mostly related to cooking and although she has pondered over the idea of creating her own channel, that idea soon disappeared like the rest of the ideas she always came up within each, waking day.</p><p>At first, she'd be excited to do something productive, but as she dives into that thinking for a long time, she would find herself procrastinating. Therefore, dismissing her possibly, awesome ideas.</p><p>Being quarantined just isn't fun anymore. </p><p>Soojin would admit she enjoyed the first half of it—at least for an introvert like her she would—but now, she felt as if it's suffocating to stay in her room already and starts craving social interaction.</p><p>She misses her friends.</p><p>She missed how they would just hang out together without doing anything,—despite third-wheeling most of the time as her friends are all in a relationship.</p><p><em>"What did you do today?"</em> the soft, angelic voice greeted her as it reverberated from the speaker of her MacBook. Soojin chose to ignore how close Miyeon's face is on the camera at the moment as if the older wanted to just pop out of the screen any second now.</p><p>Miyeon had video-called her just a few minutes ago, checking up on Soojin like always as the older tend to shower her care and affection that she had to get an update all the time.</p><p>"The usual," Soojin answered while painting her nails into yet, another vibrant color. "I woke up in the afternoon then stayed in my bed watching cooking videos." </p><p>
  <em>"Was it fun?"</em>
</p><p>Soojin turns to the camera, annoyed. <em>Fun?</em> she repeats the word in her mind, eyebrow twitching.</p><p>The question sounds about like a pity mark for her but as she notices Miyeon's attention is now onto another's presence, Soojin isn't surprised why she just threw a stupid question at her.</p><p>Right on her laptop screen, she saw Minnie beside Miyeon, pulling the older girl's face towards her as Miyeon tries to fight back, obviously teasing the other.</p><p>
  <em>"Baby, no!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want a kiss!!"</em>
</p><p>If she could throw hands right now, it would definitely land perfectly on both Miyeon and her '<em>baby'</em> Minnie's face as the two shamelessly shows their affection right in front of the youngest.</p><p>Another reason why Soojin hates being quarantined. Knowing her friends would be spending theirs with their precious girlfriends. </p><p>"Did you call me just to rub on my face about how single I am?" Soojin spoke a little loud to catch both of the lovebirds' attention, which successfully made them turn their heads to her, not until they're both clinging into each other like sloths. "You two are exactly like Yuqi and Soyeon!"</p><p>
  <em>"Soojin-ah, sorry!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get a girlfriend then!"</em>
</p><p>Soojin shut her eyes at what Minnie says, rubbing her temples. There isn't a day that the Thai girl wouldn't mention something about getting a girlfriend and it annoyed her every time.</p><p>"How many times do I have tell you that I don't need a girlfriend??"</p><p><em>"Well then, a boyfriend?"</em> Minnie has that shit-eating grin once again, teasing her. <em>"I'd say you go find one right now so you'd stop getting in between me and Miyeon's unending love."</em></p><p>Soojin pretends to throw up, her eyes almost rolling at the back of her head. </p><p><em>"Did I lie?"</em> Minnie exclaims before placing a quick peck on her girlfriend's cheek when she saw that Miyeon spaced out for a second and took it as an opportunity, bringing her back from another dimension. <em>"Got you!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Kim Minnie, you—"</em>
</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, stop or I'll drop this call," Soojin says as she sees the two beginning to cuddle once more. She continues to paint her nails as she glances from her fingers then back to her laptop screen. "Don't you guys ever get tired of each other's faces?"</p><p><em>"Never!"</em> both of them answers at the same time before looking at each other in surprise, engulfing in a bone-crushing hug.</p><p>Although it's another cringe-worthy scene for Soojin, she won't lie that she does envy her friends' relationships sometimes.</p><p>Might as well be the exact reason why she is so bitter about it in the first place.</p><p>"Okay, I'm hanging up," Soojin says monotonously and the two immediately apologizes and begs her not to, making her smile instantly. "I was just kidding. You guys are cute so stop it."</p><p><em>"Finally!"</em> Minnie cheers as Miyeon claps her hands. <em>"See, you find us cute! So I don't see anything wrong about me, pushing you into getting into one!"</em></p><p>Soojin blushes as she sets her nail polish on the nightstand, quite content about her little craft.</p><p>"I-It's just not in my mind at the moment."</p><p><em>Lies. </em>The thought of being in a relationship has actually crossed her mind a lot of times these days and she blames the quarantine for that. She has always been so cool about being alone before but now, as she spends more time with herself, she starts picturing how it's like if she were able to spend her quarantine with someone as well.</p><p><em>"But think about it, you know?"</em> Miyeon is the one encouraging this time, before the older had a light bulb flashing above her head. <em>"Ah! Why not try a dating app?"</em></p><p>Minnie pumped her fist in the air before pointing at her girlfriend, agreeing. <em>"</em></p><p>
  <em>Right! You should try Tinder!"</em>
</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Soojin has actually considered installing the app just yesterday, only refusing to get engaged as she doesn't really know her way around it.</p><p>Coughing, she continues to pretend uninterested. "I've heard something about it... b-but does it even work?"</p><p>
  <em>"I had some friends try it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"One of my friends actually met her boyfriend through that app. I think they celebrated their first anniversary last week."</em>
</p><p><em>Anniversary?! </em>Soojin exclaims in her head, still with her stoic expression.</p><p>"They lasted that long??"</p><p>
  <em>"Think about it, Soojin-ah. Who knows, you might meet the love of your life there—"</em>
</p><p>Soojin feigns another cough, straightening her posture.</p><p>"Uhm, no, thanks?" </p><p><em>"God, you're no fun!"</em> Minnie exclaims, throwing her hands in the air in defeat while Miyeon sighs. <em>"Do you want to be single your whole life?"</em></p><p>"What if I do?" Soojin retorted, making her friends groan in frustration once more. "What?"</p><p>
  <em>"If this simple encouragement of trying that dating app won't work, just date that girl who's always been following you everywhere."</em>
</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>
  <em>"That Taiwanese girl living a couple blocks from your apartment!"</em>
</p><p>Soojin furrows her brows, trying to remember, before finally acknowledging who her friends were talking about. </p><p>"Yeh Shuhua? That sophomore in our campus?" </p><p>
  <em>"That one! I'm guessing that kid has always been so fond of you, she follows you everywhere you go."</em>
</p><p>"I told you, it's just a coincidence that we always run to each other—"</p><p><em>"Nah, that's not it,"</em> Minnie shakes her head disapprovingly. <em>"The kid's eyes form into hearts whenever you notice her presence. I don't know what else to say about it but pretty gay, don't you think?"</em></p><p><em>"That's right, that's right,"</em> Miyeon agrees with her girlfriend, making Soojin roll her eyes at their dynamic. <em>"Plus, remember when she asked for your help in the library to reach that book in the upper shelf? Minnie was literally standing beside her that time, but she still chooses to ask for your help."</em></p><p>"You guys are overanalyzing stuff again—"</p><p><em>"And we also saw how she gave you a peck after that,"</em> Minnie continues, crossing her arms. <em>"Explain the need to do that when she could just simply say thanks then?"</em></p><p>Soojin remembers it very well and how taken aback she was by the sophomore's action. Until now, she wondered why Shuhua did that and she wanted to believe what her friends are telling her but then, she refuses not to.</p><p>She just doesn't wanna believe anyone could be that upfront to someone they like just like Shuhua does.</p><p>And Soojin doesn't see Shuhua more than a younger sister. Like a <em>really</em>, playful younger sister.</p><p>"Maybe... she's just a clingy underclassman who looks up to her unnie a lot." </p><p>Once again, the couple dramatically expresses their frustration over the call.</p><p>
  <em>"Seo Soojin, you're gonna be the death of me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're so stubborn!" </em>
</p><p>Soojin could only laugh at her friends' reaction, feigning innocence.</p><p>
  <em>"Then, okay, try the dating app at least!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Soojin, puh-leaseee~"</em>
</p><p>Just as Miyeon starts doing that annoying habit of acting cute to get her request heard, Soojin could've stand it—until Minnie joins her into it.</p><p>"Alright, fine! Stop doing that, you guys are gross!"</p><p><em>"Yes!" </em>the couple high fived each other before turning back to her.<em> "Install it now!"</em></p><p>"What—now???"</p><p>The two nodded their head vigorously as Soojin sighs before grabbing her phone. She knew she has to do it in front of her friends, so they wouldn't annoy her about it later on.</p><p>As she went to the app store, she saw the app is still in her search history yet she still types it just so her friends wouldn't make a fuss about it as they're very keen to noticing little things.</p><p>After a few minutes of waiting for it to be installed and tolerating her friends' lovey dovey act in front of her, she had finally installed the app successfully and has gone through a couple of confirmation before she's able to edit out her profile.</p><p>"Guys, I don't know which picture to put," Soojin says, looking through her gallery. "I'm beautiful in every picture, this is such a struggle."</p><p><em>"Here we go again,"</em> Minnie rolls her eyes, earning a glare from Soojin. <em>"Take a live picture or something."</em></p><p>"No way! I didn't take a shower today, I look restless."</p><p><em>"Put a picture of you when you dyed your hair red. That would surely be a snatch,"</em> Miyeon suggested and Soojin took that advice, making Minnie pout.</p><p>As she's almost done setting up her profile, Soojin now thinks of a perfect bio to put.</p><p>"Should I just go with something casual like, hmm... I like staying indoors and dancing?"</p><p><em>"Also say that you like dogs. They'd know you're a really lovely person," </em>Miyeon suggested once again, making Soojin snap her fingers like it's such a grandiose idea. </p><p><em>"Baby, have you used the app before?"</em> Minnie looks at her girlfriend suspiciously. <em>"You seem to really know what's good and what's not..."</em></p><p><em>"No, no, I would never!"</em> Miyeon quickly denies as she place kisses all over the Thai girl's face so she wouldn't sulk about it, as Minnie tends to act that way a lot. "<em>It's just that I'm a dog person myself, you know?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Make sure of that."</em>
</p><p>"Okay, I'm done," Soojin has completed her information and seems contented with it.</p><p>Now all she has to do is to look through the users and see who she'd be swiping left or right on.</p><p>
  <em>"As much as we'd love to stay and help, we're gonna go and prepare dinner now, Jin-ah."</em>
</p><p>"Oh," Soojin says in disappointment, hoping to get more help from the two. "Now that you mentioned it, I should too."</p><p>
  <em>"But do update us about the app, okay?"</em>
</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>
  <em>"Goodluck on that!"</em>
</p><p>"Bye bye," with that, their call ended, leaving Soojin staring at her phone. "Should I prepare dinner first?"</p><p>She contemplated for a bit, before deciding that a couple of swiping wouldn't take much of her time. </p><p>"I guess I'll scan a little," she mutters, finally looking through people's profiles. "God, this is so embarrassing."</p><p>But Soojin pretty much indulged herself into studying over bios, amazed to know that there are people in the same situation as her, despite the pandemic. There were pretty interesting ones, she has to admit, but just not enough to get her swiping right just yet.</p><p>There were handsome guys, really good-looking women—Soojin loved the diversity of it. She took her precious time.</p><p>"Cute, but we don't have same interests," she says to no one as she swipes left consecutively. She has only swiped right for about two people by now, liking how she could be picky about the matter without anyone having to really know, though it did made her feel guilty that she might be swiping left over the great ones.</p><p>Growing a bit impatient that she hasn't matched with anyone yet, she starts to think about dinner and thought to continue before bed later on.</p><p>"Alright, this is last," she declares to no one before swiping left and just as she's about to close the app, the next user she sees surprises her to the core.</p><p>The raven-haired locks cascading down that innocent-looking face, smiling gleefully at the camera, it's no wonder that it's—</p><p>"S-Shuhua??" Soojin widens her eyes, seeing as it's exactly the woman her friends were just talking about moments ago. She didn't know why she was so shocked to see the younger woman but then, anyone could be using this app these days, including her.</p><p>But what could possibly piqued the younger into trying out the app?</p><p>Now, Soojin finds herself thinking carefully. <em>What if I swipe right on her?</em></p><p>She bit her lower lip, her thumb fidgeting over the screen hesitantly as she thinks but before she could even come to a decision, with a slip of hand, she had accidentally swiped right.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>"It's a Match!" </em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The letters zoom in on her screen and shows both of their pictures beside each other, making Soojin blush in an instant.</p><p>"W-What?" she exclaims, panicking over it as she turns off her phone, gripping it close to her chest as it continues to heave up and down in nervousness. "Why did we match??" </p><p>She opens her phone again and stared at her screen for a little longer, before turning it off and shaking her head.</p><p>"This is really embarrassing!" she says as she went to open one of her drawers and threw her phone inside, stomping her way out of her room.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In the Yeh residence, Shuhua finds herself smiling when she saw that she had matched with her long time crush, Soojin. </p><p>"She likes me back, she likes me!" she chirped happily, jumping on her bed. Although she wanted to do more of her celebratory dance, she stopped deliberately after she hears her mom shout outside her room.</p><p>"Quiet down or you won't be getting dinner!"</p><p>"Y-Yes, mom!"</p><p>Shuhua stares at her screen for a bit more, seeing as Soojin's face is on top of her inbox but she hasn't received any messages from the older yet. She thought maybe she should initiate the first move and proceeded to type something. </p><p>"Is 'hey' alright?" she asks herself before shrugging her shoulders and clicking send.</p><p>The younger woman waits for a reply, focusing her eyes solely on the screen.</p><p>Five minutes had passed, but Shuhua didn't take her attention away from her phone. She waits for the latter's response patiently in as long as thirty minutes before deciding to close the app for now and instead, opening a mobile game so she'd still be informed immediately once she gets a reply as she's still be with her phone anyway.</p><p>Seeing as her friend is online in the game as well, she sends an invite to Yuqi and later on, both are engaged in the game while they talk with their mics on.</p><p>
  <em>"Yah! I saw that backpack first, give it to me!"</em>
</p><p>"Well, I got it first so settle with a level two for now!" Shuhua mocks Yuqi over the game, snickering as she hears the Chinese girl whine. It's fun to tease Yuqi, knowing that she's easily annoyed over the little things. "Also, I have something to tell you."</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not listening until you give me the level 3 backpack."</em>
</p><p>"Fine! Here," Shuhua rolls her eyes before finally giving up the item to the girl, much to Yuqi's delight. "Now, listen. You gotta hear this—"</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, are we in the zone?" </em>
</p><p>"Yuqi!"</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry! What was it?" </em>
</p><p>Shuhua sighs as her fingers continue to control her in-game character while she thought of what she's about to tell the other.</p><p>"Okay! So earlier, I was on Tinder—"</p><p><em>"The dating app?" </em>there is an obvious shock over the tone of her friend's question. <em>"Why are you using that? That's for losers!"</em></p><p>"You're only saying that because you have a girlfriend!"</p><p><em>"Oh, right," </em>Yuqi proudly replies. <em>"Soyeon is cooking dinner right now for the both of us—"</em></p><p>"Before you start boasting about your girlfriend, listen first!" Shuhua cuts her off. "This is really important to me and I bet you'd be happy to know too!"</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, what was so important about it? Get to the point, man, an enemy would pop in any minute now—SHU, ON YOUR LEFT!"</em>
</p><p>Shuhua panics over Yuqi's loud voice as she turns her character to the left just in time to spot the enemy. Luckily, she has shot the enemy down before they could shoot at her. "Nice save, Qi!"</p><p>
  <em>"I know I'm great, right?"</em>
</p><p>"Anyway!" Shuhua says in a loud voice, before Yuqi could bluff more about how they wouldn't win any game without her. "Tinder! I was on Tinder earlier and guess who I matched with?"</p><p>
  <em>"A grown man who's probably flexing his muscles on the camera and says he likes to work out?"</em>
</p><p>Shuhua immediately got a visualization of it and gagged.</p><p>"Ew, that's disgusting! I would rather eat poop than date a guy!"</p><p>Yuqi laughs out loud at that. </p><p>
  <em>"Just tell me about this person you matched with!"</em>
</p><p>"Okay, drum roll please!" Shuhua says excitedly as the other made a drum roll sound. "It's... Soojin unnie!"</p><p>
  <em>"Huh? Soojin as in Seo Soojin, the hot dancer in our university?"</em>
</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>
  <em>"The one that is friends with my Soyeon??"</em>
</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>
  <em>"Your crush since high school???"</em>
</p><p>"That is correct!"</p><p>Yuqi gasped over the line and Shuhua can't help but chuckle. </p><p>
  <em>"Are you shitting on me, Yeh Shuhua?!"</em>
</p><p>"No, I'm not! She's really on Tinder and we matched just before I started playing!"</p><p>
  <em>"Why the fuck are you even playing? Go get your girl!"</em>
</p><p>"I sent her a message, alright?" Shuhua exclaims, remembering that she has still yet to receive a reply. "I'm just waiting for her to respond—"</p><p>From the top of her phone—as if Heavens had just heard her whining—, a notification cascades down, finally receiving a reply from the only girl she's been waiting for.</p><p>"Yuqi!" Shuhua repeatedly says her friend's name like a protocol, yelling once again. "She replied just now! Soojin replied! I'm leaving the game!"</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you dare—"</em>
</p><p>Shuhua quits the gaming app without further ado and immediately went to Tinder.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Shuhua: </strong>hey :)</p>
  <p><strong>Soojin: </strong>hello</p>
</blockquote><p>It wasn't even something to squeal about but Shuhua did, hugging her phone to her chest as she saw the message.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Shuhua: </strong>took you long enough, unnie!</p>
</blockquote><p>In less than a minute, she receives another reply from the older woman.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Soojin: </strong>sorry, i was eating.</p>
  <p><strong>Shuhua: </strong>it's fine! did you eat well?</p>
  <p><strong>Soojin: </strong>i did :) how about you?</p>
</blockquote><p>Shuhua was gonna say that she hasn't eaten dinner yet but being too excited to talk to the girl, she decided to lie about this one for now as she assumes Soojin might stop talking to her unless she goes to eat. She really wanted to talk.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Shuhua: </strong> me too &lt;3</p>
  <p>               what makes you swipe right to me?</p>
</blockquote><p>Soojin, on the other hand, thought about lying too. She can't tell the girl that she accidentally swiped right on her because she knew it might hurt the other.</p><p><em>Why do I care anyway? </em>Soojin asks herself, shrugging the thought away.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Soojin: </strong>i thought to say hi</p>
  <p>            i figured it would be more awkward if we just ignore each other </p>
  <p><strong>Shuhua: </strong>i see... that's a bummer then</p>
  <p><strong>Soojin: </strong>why?</p>
  <p><strong>Shuhua: </strong>i swiped right because i like you</p>
</blockquote><p>The heat on her cheeks rise up in an instant and Soojin had to fan herself a little bit, still embarrassed over the fact that she's talking to Shuhua in a dating app and now, embarrassed because the younger casually threw in an 'I like you' like she always does.</p><p>Shuhua has always been blunt about what comes to her head at the moment—there's nothing new about that. The younger has always been playful to have around and Soojin never expected she'd still be that way, especially that it's been months since they last saw each other.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Soojin: </strong>well, how many people have you told that?</p>
</blockquote><p>Although it has been a week since Shuhua installed the dating app, she never really interacted much. Maybe a couple of Taiwanese girls like her, but that's just it. She never really flirts with them, or at least some that never meant anything to her but only talked with for fun.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Shuhua: </strong>i don't tell people that!!</p>
  <p>              just you, jinjin</p>
</blockquote><p>Soojin smiles when she sees the nickname. It's been a long time since she last heard it but she could hear Shuhua's voice just by reading it.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Soojin: </strong>really?</p>
  <p><strong>Shuhua: </strong>yep</p>
  <p>              no one really got my interest here until i saw you</p>
  <p>              is this your first time here?</p>
  <p><strong>Soojin: </strong>it is... </p>
  <p>            you're my first match, actually.</p>
  <p><strong>Shuhua: </strong>we must be meant for each other then!</p>
</blockquote><p>Soojin is too flustered at the moment to reply to that, taking few ticks to collect herself.</p><p>Thinking that it might be the end to their conversation, Shuhua comes up with another topic.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Shuhua: </strong>so unnie, what are you looking for?</p>
</blockquote><p><em>Even I can't answer that, </em>Soojin thought, thinking of what to respond to the younger.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Soojin: </strong>a friend for now, i guess?</p>
  <p><strong>Shuhua: </strong>can i be your friend then?</p>
  <p><strong>Soojin: </strong>you're already a friend to me, shuhua</p>
</blockquote><p>Shuhua squeals once more. </p><p>Their conversation flow continuously that night as Shuhua makes sure that they never run out of topics to discuss about.</p><p>Soojin, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind as she also enjoyed talking to the younger. It took them hours before both had finally decided that it's time for bed.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Soojin: </strong>i had fun talking to you, shuhua-ya</p>
  <p><b>Shuhua: </b>i'm glad i got to know more about you, unnie</p>
  <p>              can we talk like this again tomorrow?</p>
</blockquote><p>Soojin can't help but smile throughout their whole conversation, feeling giddy over the fact that someone actually enjoyed talking to her.</p><p><em>Am I really liking this? </em>she ponders over<em>.</em></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Soojin: </strong>sure :)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Shuhua: </strong>i think i haven't said this earlier </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>             but i really liked it when you dyed your hair red before</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>             short hair fits you too ;)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Soojin: </strong>ah, really? i really appreciate that :))</em>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Shuhua:</strong> i hope you get a good rest tonight</p>
  <p>              night, jinjin &lt;3</p>
  <p><strong>Soojin: </strong>goodnight, shu~</p>
</blockquote><p>Soojin turns off her phone and places it beside her night lamp, still having a smile plastered on her face that she could actually feel her jaw hurting by now.</p><p>Shuhua had just made her night better and for once, there is something to look forward to in her life again.</p><p><em>Perhaps, I do</em>, Soojin answers her previous question, before deciding to drift off to dreamland.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>